


Past Tense

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-23
Updated: 2001-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Ray's past comes crashing into his present.





	Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Past Tense

## Past Tense

by Linda Hughes

Author's website: http://www.1freespace.com/linda1

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: This is for Mary Ann because she nags nicely

Story Notes: A sequel to Seeing Double and Solitary Vision. Thought the story should come full circle.

This story is a sequel to: Solitary Vision 

* * *

Ray sighed to himself as he surveyed his untidy desk. Grabbing for his coffee cup, he took a quick sip of the murky brown liquid as he opened the file on the top of the nearest untidy pile of paperwork. He scanned the contents scribbling notes in the margin as thoughts came in to his head. He worked solidly for two hours, opening each of his files in turn, re-reading the typed reports, making notes in pencil. Ray made three piles on his desk - "pending", "for filing" and "unknown". Satisfied with his morning's work, he surveyed the desk again - it was still untidy and he sighed to himself once again wondering idly if he would ever see the wooden surface again He threw his pencil onto the desk as he took a last sip of his fifth cup of coffee. 

Leaning back on his chair, Ray flexed his right shoulder - even though it had been two months since he had dislocated it, the shoulder still ached sometimes. Closing his eyes, he lifted his left hand rubbing at the shoulder moving his head from side to side and round and round to ease the nagging ache. 

""Hi bro," Francesca said. "What you doing?" 

Ray opened his eyes focusing on Francesca, who was perched on the edge of his desk, a bunch of envelopes and papers balanced on her lap. "Working on my files," he grinned at her. 

Francesca raised her eyebrows at him. "With your eyes closed?" she grinned back. 

"New detective technique," Ray quipped. 

"Whatever," Francesca jumped up from the desk dropping the contents of her lap on Ray's desk with a thud. 

"Frannie," Ray protested. "I just tidied that," he waved a hand at the desk. 

Francesca raised her eyes again studying the desk carefully. "I would never have guessed," she giggled. "Your idea of tidy is obviously different to the rest of the world." 

"Hardy ha ha," Ray glared at Francesca. "Anyway what is all this junk?" he fingered the papers. 

Francesca leaned closer. "The contents of your mailbox," she whispered. "It was a fire hazard. All on its own." Ray pulled a face at Francesca as she sauntered back to her desk with a cheeky grin. 

Ray pulled a face as he sifted through the jumble of mail on his desk - fast food menus, flyers advertising new movies and a pile of junk mail offering loans and credit cards. Sighing, Ray dropped them one by one into his trash can. As he reached the bottom of the pile, he came across a hand-written envelope. He turned the envelope over in his hand, frowning, not recognising the writing. 

Ray slit open the envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read. He could feel his hands shaking as he re-read the letter over and over. Laying the letter on the desk, he stared down at it trying to make sense of the words and his suddenly jumbled feelings. Ray flexed his fingers wanting desperately to rip the letter into a million pieces. Instead he jumped to his feet shrugging on his jacket. Looking down at his desk again, he grabbed the letter shoving it into his pocket. 

"Hey Ray," Francesca looked up from her computer as he barged past. "Where you going?" 

"Out," Ray snarled as he slammed out of the squad room. 

Francesca raised her eyes upwards in exasperation. "Well there's no need to bite my head off. I was only asking," she mumbled as she returned to her work. 

* * *

Fraser stared across the small cemetery. It had been winter the last time he had been here, the snow covering the cemetery in a white blanket - he had stood back watching as Ray buried his parents. The snow had long since disappeared, and signs of spring were bursting forth as small clumps of bright flowers sprung up, their vivid colours shining in the warm sunlight. 

Fraser stood watching Ray again. His friend was kneeling in front of his parents' grave. Diefenbaker woofed. Fraser looked down smiling. "No Diefenbaker," he said. "I don't think he would mind." Diefenbaker yipped before running down to join Ray, Fraser following behind. 

"What you doing here?" Ray murmured as he put his arm around Diefenbaker rubbing at the wolf's furry chest. Diefenbaker whined licking at Ray's cheek. Ray laughed. "I love you too." 

"Hello Ray," Fraser stood by Ray staring down at the graves of Damien and Barbara Kowalski. He noticed that Ray had placed a posy of spring flowers on the graves. 

"What brings you and Dief this way?" Ray squinted up at Fraser. "Long walk from the Consulate," he looked back towards the graves. 

Fraser cleared his throat. "Well....," he began. 

"Don't sweat it Fraser," Ray interrupted waving a hand at him. Hauling himself to his feet, Ray made his way towards a wooden bench, Diefenbaker close at his heels. "It don't matter why you're here." Ray slumped down, staring distractedly ahead of him, absently fondling Diefenbaker's nose. 

"Francesca was worried. She said that you seemed upset about something," Fraser said as he followed Ray towards the bench sitting down beside him. "And I guessed that if you were upset you would come here." 

"Me suddenly predictable?" Ray smiled, but it didn't quite reach his pale eyes. "Nah." 

"You can be," Fraser teased in an effort to lighten the mood. 

"Like when?" Ray challenged with a small smile. 

"Oh. Let me see," Fraser feigned thinking hard. "When you order pizza for example. You always insist on having pineapple as a topping. You like exactly eight M&M's in your coffee," he glanced sideways at Ray smiling. "Shall I continue?" 

"Nah," Ray grinned back putting his hands up. "You got me." 

They sat in silence for a moment. "Are you alright?" Fraser finally asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"No," Ray turned his head towards Fraser. "Not really." Fraser nodded silently, knowing that Ray would tell him what was wrong in his own time. Ray stared back at his parents's graves. He sighed heavily. "Well," he fumbled in his pocket offering Fraser the slightly crumpled letter. Fraser hesitated before taking the slip of paper. "Go on," Ray encouraged "Read it. Tell me what you make of it. Cos it beats the hell outta me." 

Fraser took the letter carefully smoothing it out as he started to read. 

Dear Ray, 

I hope that you will forgive me for writing to you, but Lydia McIntyre - whom I understand you recently met - gave me your contact address. She has told me all about the recent events, and this prompted me to write this letter - one I know I should have written a long time ago. 

I recognise that this will come as a shock to you, but I am your birth mother. I was forced to give you and your brother up at birth, an action I have regretted all of my life. 

I would desperately like the opportunity to meet you, and explain why I had to give you both up. I am in Chicago with my husband on a business trip. If you want to meet me, and I hope you do, I will be at the above address for the coming week. Please call me. 

Jennifer Beaumont-Anderson 

Fraser quickly re-read the letter; he sensed that Ray was staring at him waiting for his advice. He silently cursed the woman for writing the letter - Ray had just started to come to terms with his parents' death and the events of the past few weeks. This letter, Fraser knew, would upset and hurt his friend all over again. Taking a deep breath, Fraser looked at his friend cocking his head to one side in thought. "Jennifer...?" he started to say. 

"Yeah," Ray interrupted. "She was the other girl in the photograph we found in the envelope of stuff Daniel had. You know.... the one with Lydia McIntyre." 

"Ahhhh yes," Fraser nodded looking back down at the letter. "Now I remember." He looked at Ray again. "Are you going to call?" he asked not being able to help his curiosity. 

"I don't know what to do," Ray jumped to his feet pacing up and down. He stopped pacing suddenly, directing his gaze towards Fraser, his expression earnest. "What would you do?" he asked. 

"Ray," Fraser got to his feet putting a hand on Ray's shoulder. "You know I can't answer that. You have to do what you think is right." Ray frowned at Fraser. "But," Fraser continued quickly. "Whatever you decide, Diefenbaker and I will be there for you." Diefenbaker barked in agreement, jumping up and licking at Ray's hand. 

"Yeah," Ray crouched down fondling the wolf's soft fur. "I know you both will. Lemme think about it a bit longer," he smiled up at Fraser. "How about pizza with pineapple topping?" he suggested in an effort to change the subject, pushing all thoughts of the letter to the back of his mind. 

"I think that's an excellent idea," Fraser smiled. 

Diefenbaker barked happily nudging Ray. Fraser glared at the wolf' Diefenbaker turned his back on Fraser licking at Ray's face. "OK. OK. You too," he pushed the wolf off him as he got to his feet. 

"Ray," Fraser scolded. 

"Oh go on," Ray pleaded. "Just this once," he said as he started back towards the GTO, Diefenbaker bouncing around his feet in excitement. 

"Well if I don't say yes," Fraser grumbled. "You'll only feed him when you think I'm not looking." 

* * *

Two days later....... 

Fraser and Ray sat in the GTO. Ray was looking up at the Fairmont Chicago Hotel. He bit nervously at his bottom lip, his whole body tense as he sat clasping the steering wheel, his knuckles white. 

He jumped when Fraser put a hand on his shoulder. "Ray," Fraser said quietly. Ray turned to look at him as he released his death grip of the steering wheel. "You don't have to go through with the meeting," Fraser nodded towards the elegant doors of the hotel. "I am sure that Mrs. Beaumont-Anderson would understand." 

Ray considered Fraser for a moment. He smiled slightly. "No," he whispered. "I have to do this. Have to put this thing to rest. So I can get on with the rest of my life." 

"As long as you are sure," Fraser nodded. 

Ray grimaced. "I'm.... I'm not sure. But I know I have to do this," he smiled at Fraser shyly. "Do you think Dief could come with me?" he smiled again. "For you know..... moral support." 

Diefenbaker barked jumping out of the open back window and bounded towards the hotel door. The wolf turned and barked at Ray again. "I think that answers your question," Fraser said with a small smile. 

"Thanks Fraser," Ray said. "This won't take long," he took a deep breath sliding out of the driving seat. 

Fraser shifted across the seat leaning out of the window. He waggled his finger at the wolf. "You behave. Do as Ray says. And try not to get thrown out," he instructed. Diefenbaker woofed before turning his back on Fraser ignoring him. Ray gave a small wave before disappearing into the hotel, Diefenbaker at his heels. 

Fraser raised his eyes heavenwards. "You pay and pay and pay," he mumbled as he settled himself to wait for Ray's return. 

* * *

Ray stepped out of the elevator, Diefenbaker still close at his heels. He had used his badge to get the wolf into the hotel. He stared at the door at the end of the corridor. Ray looked down to Diefenbaker. "Here goes Dief," he said as he marched purposefully along the corridor. Taking a deep breath, Ray knocked on the door. His heart thumped in his chest, his mouth was dry, and he was hopping from one foot to the other nervously. Ray nearly lost his courage and ran back along the corridor, but Diefenbaker, seeming to sense his anxiety, pressed his warm furry body against his leg in comfort. "Keep calm Kowalski," he chastised himself as he heard the sound of footsteps coming to the door. 

The door opened. "Hello," the woman said, a faint trace of an English accent apparent. "You must be Ray," she smiled. "I'm Jennifer," she motioned Ray into the suite. "Come in. Come in." 

"Hope you don't mind Dief," Ray nodded to the wolf at his side. 

Jennifer eyed the wolf nervously. "No. No. Of course not," she smiled. "Sit down," she indicated a comfortable looking armchair. Ray glanced around the suite - expensively furnished, large and airy with a good view of the city. He perched on the edge of the armchair, feeling uncomfortable and nervous. He was glad when Diefenbaker flopped down by his feet with a yawn. 

"That's an interesting dog," Jennifer nodded towards Diefenbaker, who yawned again as he lay his head on his paws. 

"He's an arctic wolf," Ray murmured. "And he belongs to my best friend. Well he don't really belong to anyone.....," Ray babbled nervously. "But he wanted to come with me." 

Jennifer raised her eyebrows, surprised. "I see," she smiled. Ray jumped at the knocking on the door. "I ordered some tea," Jennifer smiled again as she walked towards the door. "Or would you prefer some coffee." 

"No. Tea's good," Ray answered as he studied his hands rubbing them together and trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. "Fraser's trying to convert me." 

Ray watched as the Room Service Attendant wheeled in a trolley - covered with a white linen table cloth, it was set out for afternoon tea with china cups, plates and linen napkins. A silver teapot and creamer dominated the centre of the trolley, and sandwiches and cakes were displayed on a two-tier silver cake plate. 

Ray took a moment to study the woman who had given birth to him. Tall and slender, he guessed she was in her late fifties. Elegantly dressed in a neat pale green suit, her fair shoulder length hair was tied back with a gold hair slide. Her skin was pale, her eyes emerald green and her make-up immaculate and understated. Jennifer was so different to Barbara Kowalski, but Ray knew deep in his heart that Barbara would always be his mother - this woman would never replace her. 

Jennifer sat opposite him as she poured him a cup of tea. She smiled as she offered him the cup. "So," she turned to pouring a second cup for herself. "I suppose that you have a lot of questions for me." 

Ray shrugged. "Not really," he mumbled as he took a sip of the tea. He frowned as he put the cup down on the glass coffee table, deciding it wasn't sweet enough for him. He scratched at his neck nervously as he got to his feet. He started to pace up and down in an effort to calm his ragged nerves. 

"Oh," Jennifer sounded surprised. "I thought you...," she started to say. 

"Thought what?" Ray whirled on her, his eyes blazing with anger. "That I would wanna know why you dumped us when we were born. Why you never tried to get in touch with us ever again," he snapped. Ray glared at Jennifer, his hands balled into fists, an overwhelming fury threatening to engulf him. 

Jennifer shifted uncomfortably, but held his glare calmly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know this must be difficult for you." 

"Yeah," Ray sighed, his anger dissolving as quickly as it had welled up within him. He turned away from her moving towards the window staring distractedly out across the city. Diefenbaker whined and trotted over towards Ray standing close. "I'm good Dief," he smiled as he patted the wolf's head. 

Jennifer took a deep breath as she got to her feet. Diefenbaker snarled as she got close, baring his teeth at her. Jennifer took a step back afraid. "It's OK Dief," Ray patted the wolf again. Diefenbaker barked before laying down at Ray's feet keeping his eyes trained on Jennifer. Ray looked at Jennifer, his arms folded across his chest. "So," he challenged. "Why did you write to me?" 

Jennifer took her eyes of Diefenbaker. "Lydia McIntyre called me," she replied. "We were best friends when we were younger, but I hadn't heard from her in years. Goodness knows how she got my telephone number. I left Chicago not long after you were born, and have lived in England all my married life," Jennifer moved back to the couch sitting down. "She told me all about you. That you were a detective with the CPD. That your parents were dead," she wrung her hands together. "She also told me about Daniel and his life," she looked up at Ray. "She told me everything. Said she thought I ought to know." 

"So," Ray said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "You decided it was safe for you to try and be my Mum." Diefenbaker at his heels, he walked back to the armchair slumping down. "Well I got news for you," he leaned forward. "You're too late. Years too late. For me and Daniel. You gave up any right you had when you gave us away." 

"I know," Jennifer bit at her bottom lip. "But I don't want to be your mother. I know I don't deserve that. But I thought..... I thought we could be friends," she looked at Ray, her expression hopeful. 

Ray narrowed his eyes at her shaking his head. "No, I don't think so," he replied. 

"Please," Jennifer shifted forwards slightly. "Give me a chance. I just wish I could make you understand how hard it was for me back then." 

Ray regarded Jennifer for a moment. Mind made up. "OK," he shrugged folding his arms again. "Tell me." Jennifer couldn't mask the look of surprise on her face. Ray pulled a face cocking his head to one side. "You said you wanted a chance. I'm giving you one." 

"Thank you," she murmured, recovering from her surprise quickly. "Well..... I was seventeen. My father was a very rich and powerful man. When he found out I was pregnant, he went crazy. He immediately shipped me off to a maiden aunt in case I ruined his precious reputation. And when you were born, he made me give you and your brother up," Jennifer studied her hands. "I cried for days and days. But he said it was for the best. He even drew up the legal papers. He made it so easy. I have never forgiven him for that." She looked across at Ray. "I don't think I ever will." 

"And then what?" Ray slumped back in the armchair, suddenly weary. 

"Then I met my husband. We married and I moved to live in England with him," she replied. 

"And you forgot all about Daniel and me," Ray got to his feet. "Didn't you ever think about us?" he pointed his fingers at Jennifer. "I was lucky. My Mum and Dad were good to me. They didn't always agree with my choices, but they loved me. But Daniel was beaten and abused by his father. He grew up bitter and angry. He tried to kill me. Tried to take my place. Because he thought his life sucked." 

"I am so sorry," Jennifer stood up moving carefully towards Ray. She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry that you have been hurt." 

"Don't," Ray pulled his arm away. "Don't touch me," he turned away from Jennifer, tears threatening to choke him. "I didn't even know about him until three months ago. My Mum and Dad didn't tell me I was adopted. I found out after they were dead." 

"I wish I could change the past, but I can't," Jennifer placed her hand on his arm again. "And I did think of you. Both of you. And if it helps, I have lived with the guilt of letting my father dominate me into giving you both up every day of my life." 

"But," Ray challenged as he hugged his arms tighter across his chest. 

"But I was afraid. My father would have disowned me. And I would never have been able to support two babies on my own," Jennifer said. "Don't you see? Can't you understand how hard it was back then?" 

"Suppose," Ray agreed reluctantly. "What about your husband? Does he know about me....us?" 

"I told him before we were married," Jennifer nodded. "I think he understood." 

"Good for him," Ray said, not being able to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What about our father?" he asked, his voice quiet. "Couldn't he have helped you?" 

Jennifer stifled a mocking laugh. "He was no older than I was. And he was terrified that it would ruin his chances of a career in his father's law firm. He washed his hands of me when I told him I was pregnant." She slumped back on the couch. "I didn't have a choice. I was alone. Lydia was the only one who helped. Anna, her sister-in-law, wanted another child. After her daughter was born, she was warned not to have any more children, but she and her husband desperately wanted a son. So they agreed to adopt." Jennifer looked up at Ray. "And along came my father, who helped with the paperwork. They planned to adopt both of you, but there was some kind of mix up at the convent, and you were adopted by someone else." She laughed again, a harsh bark like cackle. "One that even the great Edward J. Beaumont couldn't fix." 

"Edward.... Edward Beaumont. The judge," Ray stuttered in shock. "Is your father." 

"Was. He died last year," Jennifer replied. "Yes. He was your grandfather, and quite honestly you're lucky you won't have a chance to know him. He would have only hurt you," she rose again. Moving forward, Jennifer caressed her hand down his face. Ray flinched slightly, but did not move away from the touch. She smiled. "Lydia was right. You have grown into a very handsome young man. I just wish we had met sooner. Under different circumstances." 

"Me too," Ray mumbled looking down at his boots. He glanced down at his watch. "Look I have to go. The 27th is running cover for the 18th at the Mayor's Charity Ball, and me and Fraser gotta go to a briefing on the arrangements." 

"Of course I understand," Jennifer frowned slightly. "Perhaps we could meet again? I would really like to hear all about your life." 

Ray looked up at Jennifer, a thousand emotions warring in his head. He knew he should refuse - his head wanted to reject her out of anger and hurt, but his heart was sending him an altogether different message. "I don't know. May be," he said, the tone of his voice uncertain. "But I gotta work things out first. And I aint promising I'll call. OK?" 

"That's fair," Jennifer agreed. "Here," she moved back to the tea trolley. Ray watched as she wrapped sandwiches and cakes into the napkins. "Take these," she offered the stuffed napkins. "For you and your friend." Diefenbaker woofed. Jennifer stood back nervously, eyeing the wolf warily. 

"Oh don't worry about him. He's just saying thanks for the cakes," Ray ruffled the wolf's head before accepting the napkins. "We'll eat them on the way to the briefing," he turned to open the door. He cast a look over his shoulder. "Bye," he said with a small smile. 

"Goodbye Ray," Jennifer closed the door, hoping with all her heart that he would call her again. 

* * *

Ray pulled the driving seat forwards to allow Diefenbaker into the back seat. He slid into his seat with a huge sigh. "Here you go Fraser," he handed Fraser the napkins. "Tea or whatever the Brits call them little sandwiches." 

"Thank you kindly," Fraser said automatically. He glanced sideways at Ray, a puzzled frown on his face. 

Ray sighed again. "Look Fraser," he waved a hand in the air. "Don't ask. OK? I got a few things to work out in my head first." He leant forward to start the GTO. "And before you ask. I'm good. OK?" 

"Understood," Fraser replied as he unwrapped one of the napkins. He decided to be patient knowing that Ray would tell him about the meeting in his own good time. "Sandwich," he offered with a smile. 

* * *

Ray and Fraser stood side by side in the ballroom watching as the VIP guests started to drift in from the reception room, their champagne cocktails clasped in their hands. They were both dressed in black dinner suits with high-necked crisp white shirts. Ray was wearing a blue bow tie, while Fraser had settled for the traditional black. Glancing around, they remained vigilant looking for signs of trouble. 

In the weeks prior to the Ball, it had been agreed that the 18th precinct would be responsible for the overall security arrangements running the protection operation from a command post outside City Hall. The officers of the 27th precinct, posing as guests, were inside the venue mixing with the VIPs providing discreet internal security and protection. Fraser and Ray were covering the ballroom while Huey, Dewey and Welsh were covering the small reception room. They would then join Ray and Fraser when all the guests had moved through to the ballroom. 

"So Fraser," Ray teased poking his friend in the chest. "What's it like to be outta the serge? And into a dinner jacket for a change?" 

"Quite refreshing actually," Fraser grinned. "Although I do miss my serge," he raised an eyebrow mischievously. "And my stetson. But it is only for one evening. So I think I will be able to survive." 

"Freak," Ray grinned back as he smoothed his hands down the front of his jacket. He felt a bit vulnerable and naked without his shoulder holster and gun, but the Mayor had insisted that no weapons be worn or be visible. Ray grinned as he waggled his ankle checking that his boot gun was still in place. 

"However, I do have to say," Fraser teased back. "That you scrub up well. Even your experimental hair is under control for a change." 

"Hardy ha ha," Ray grinned. "I can do shipshape. I just don't choose too." 

"In case it ruins your persona or your aura," Fraser teased with a grin. "Or heaven forbid.... your style." Fraser couldn't help teasing Ray, but was secretly pleased that Ray didn't seem to be too upset by the meeting with his birth mother. 

Fraser, however, knew Ray well - probably better than anyone else - and had been keeping a close eye on his friend, knowing that Ray tended to keep things bottled up inside him. In the two days since the meeting, the build up to the Charity Ball had taken up all their time, and they hadn't really had a chance to talk properly. Fraser made a mental note to ask Ray about the meeting at the end of the evening. 

"Exactly. It's anti-style," Ray grinned back. He glanced around. "Oh God," he groaned dropping his head, feeling his heart sink. Jennifer Beaumont-Anderson, dressed in a long blue silk dress, walked into the ballroom on the arm of a distinguished looking grey-haired man. 

Ray groaned again - he thought he had been handling things really well. He had spent the last two nights laying awake thinking hard about his life, his parents, Daniel and Jennifer. He had managed to work his jumbled feelings out and get his head together. No-one, not even his birth mother, would change the fact that Barbara and Damien Kowalski were his parents - they had chosen him, brought him up, loved and cherished him. Jennifer was, and would always be, a stranger to him - one he decided that he didn't need in his life. In the early hours of the morning, Ray had finally decided not to call Jennifer, and he was happy with his decision. He hadn't had time to tell Fraser about his decision as they had been busy with the arrangements for the Ball, but Ray knew that Fraser would support him in whatever he decided. He couldn't help grinning to himself - happy that he, Fraser and Diefenbaker had decided to be each other's family. 

Ray watched as the couple were greeted by the Mayor and his wife. He couldn't stop his heart from thumping in his chest and he felt sick. He started to fidget nervously, hoping that Jennifer wouldn't see him as he pressed his body against the wall. 

"What's wrong Ray?" Fraser immediately sensed his friend's anxiety. Fraser scanned the small gathering in search of a problem. "Is there a problem?" 

"No," Ray croaked, his mouth suddenly becoming dry as Jennifer glanced around the room taking in her surroundings. Ray pressed himself further against the wall. Her gaze focused on him, and she smiled in recognition. She whispered to the man standing at her side. Excusing themselves from the Mayor, the couple walked towards Ray and Fraser hand in hand. 

"Hello Ray," Jennifer smiled offering him her hand. 

"Hi," Ray muttered looking down at his feet as he shook her hand. 

"This is my husband," she introduced the man at her side. "David Anderson." 

"Pleased to meet you Ray," David smiled warmly. Jennifer and David looked towards Fraser expectantly. Fraser coughed nudging Ray with his elbow. 

"Oh," Ray flushed slightly straightening up. "This is my best friend. Benton Fraser." Fraser smiled, not being able to resist scrutinising Jennifer. He could see a slight family resemblance, especially when looking at her emerald green eyes. They twinkled with amusement as she smiled back at him reminding him of Ray when he was in a teasing mood. Fraser flushed, embarrassed at being caught staring. 

"The arctic wolf's owner," Jennifer smiled again as Fraser shook her hand. 

"Yes," Fraser replied as he shook David's hand. "I do hope that he behaved himself." 

"He has impeccable manners," Jennifer teased. "Even when he shows you his teeth." 

"Oh dear," Fraser frowned. 

"Oh don't worry," Jennifer giggled. "I think he was protecting Ray from me." 

Fraser's reply was interrupted by a burst of automatic weapons fire. A crystal chandelier crashed to the floor in a hail of glass and sparks. Terrified screams echoed around the ballroom as the guests rushed for cover. Ray pushed Jennifer to the floor covering her with his body. Fraser and David hit the floor as the doors were slammed shut by two of three men entering the room. A further hail of bullets brought a second chandelier crashing to the floor amid the terrified screaming of the guests. 

Two of the men, armed with automatic weapons, started to herd the frightened guests together in the centre of the room, while the third watched silently. One of the armed men came towards Ray and Fraser and waved his gun at them, motioning them to join the other guests. Ray took a step forwards, but was held back by Fraser tugging on his sleeve. With a resigned sigh, knowing that Fraser was right, Ray helped Jennifer to her feet and moved slowly to the centre of the room, followed by Fraser and David. They sat with the other guests. 

Ray looked around - Fraser and he were the only members of the precinct in the ballroom and he cursed under his breath. He nudged Fraser, who nodded in understanding. Ray continued to look around the room - one of the armed men was covering the doors, the second the group of terrified guests. Fortunately, apart from the odd scratch, none of the guests appeared to be seriously hurt. The man who appeared to be the leader of the group, was quietly circling the guests staring at each one in turn. He narrowed his eyes at Ray and Fraser studying them for a moment. Ray and Fraser sat quietly staring ahead. With a grin, the man turned his attention back to the other guests. 

"He knows," Ray leant close to Fraser. "That we're cops." 

"Possibly," Fraser answered. "But I don't think he's entirely sure." 

"What do you think?" Ray whispered. "Two of us. Against three of them." 

"Your boot gun," Fraser whispered back. "Against their automatic weapons." 

"Trust you to mention that," Ray sighed as he wriggled trying to get comfortable. 

"How do you suppose they got the guns past the security?" Fraser asked softly. 

"Beats the hell outta me," Ray replied as he positioned his hand near his boot, in easy reach of his gun. "But I will be sure to ask the idiots from the 18th when we get outta this." 

"Ladies and gentlemen," the leader said loudly. "I am so sorry that my friends," he indicated his two companions. "And I seem to have spoiled your little party, but I promise we won't keep you long. And I am sure our police friends out there," he waved his hand at the closed door. "Will want to come in very soon and spoil our fun." He laughed as he motioned to one of his companions. "My good friend here will now move amongst you and relieve you of all those heavy," he grinned again as he took his companion's automatic weapon covering the guests. "And very expensive trinkets. And don't forget all those fat wallets." 

The second man moved through the guests snatching valuables from necks, ears fingers and wrists, dropping the jewellery and wallets into a black bag. "Now give generously," the leader cackled. "I do believe in robbing from the rich to give to the poor," he indicated his two companions. "And my friends and I are the poor." He laughed again at his own joke. "Ladies please," he tormented. "Please help my friend by removing your lovely jewellery. I would hate for anyone to be hurt by his clumsiness." 

The second man bent down close to Jennifer. "Hand over the pearls," he hissed. 

"Please," Jennifer pleaded as she removed the necklace. "They belonged to my mother." The man grinned as he snatched the necklace from her hand dropping it into his bag. Jennifer turned to David burying her head in his shoulder. 

"What about those two?" the leader waved the gun at Fraser and Ray, who were sitting behind the majority of the guests. 

"They aint got nothing," his companion replied as he moved onto the next guest. 

"Oh I don't know," the leader moved towards Ray and Fraser. "I think they might have more than you think," he pointed the gun at Ray. "Up now," he ordered. 

Ray adopted his cockiest grin aiming it at the leader. "Who me?" he asked not moving. 

"Yeah you," the leader exploded advancing towards Ray. The frightened guests moved aside as the man marched through them towards Ray. 

"But I got a cramp in my leg," Ray protested still grinning. 

"Ray," Fraser hissed. "What are you doing?" 

Impro.... Imp.... whatchamecallit," Ray whispered back keeping his attention on the gang's leader. "You know... making it up as I go along." 

"Ahhh," Fraser replied raising his eyebrows in exasperation at his partner's recklessness. "And he accuses me of endangering his life in wildly bizarre ways," Fraser thought to himself. He shifted slightly towards the second man, who was concentrating on collecting the guests' valuables. He kept one eye on the man at the door, who had appeared to be bored with the proceedings until the leader had begun to shout at Ray. His gun hung loosely at his side as he ambled towards the guests seemingly interested in the events. 

The leader reached Ray. "Up now," he repeated. "Or I will make sure you have more than cramp in your leg," he threatened stabbing the gun at Ray's chest. 

"Well as you asked so nicely," Ray quipped with a grin as he started to haul himself off the ground. Half way up, Ray feigned pain in his left leg. Bending slightly, he rubbed exaggeratedly at his knee. "Now Fraser," Ray yelled as he suddenly propelled himself forwards shoving the leader hard in the stomach with the palms of his hands. 

Taken by surprise, the man let go of his weapon and it clattered to the floor. Ray made the most of his advantage and continued to push the man back towards the third man. 

Before the third man had a chance to act or point his weapon, Ray pushed the leader hard against him. With a yelp, the three men collapsed in a tangle of legs and arms on the floor. The automatic weapon skidded across the floor, out of reach. 

As Ray began to tackle the leader, Fraser immediately leapt to his feet barging the second man to one side wrestling him to the floor. David and the Mayor jumped to their feet rushing forward to help. Fraser held the man down while David sat on his back. Scooping up one of the weapons, Fraser handed it to the Mayor to cover the man while he went to assist Ray. 

"Keep down and move over there," he instructed the other guests. "Behind the Mayor." The guests quietly and hurriedly complied with Fraser's instructions. 

Fraser rushed to where Ray was wrestling with the two other men. They had managed to roll over, and had Ray trapped under them. They were pummelling him with vicious punches to his stomach and chest. Ray, as usual, was tenaciously fighting back jabbing the men in turn with his fists, while at the same time protecting his head from their blows with his arm. Ray saw Fraser out of the corner of his eye. "Fraser," he wheezed. "The gun." He cried out again as the leader hit him in the stomach. 

Fraser scooped up the second weapon aiming it at the men on the floor. "On your feet," he commanded. "If you would be so kind." The two men ignored Fraser continuing to strike Ray. The sound of Fraser racking the weapon echoed around the ballroom. He aimed the weapon at the ceiling to the right of where he was standing letting off a salvo of fire which brought the final chandelier crashing to the floor in a shower of shattered crystal. "Oh dear," Fraser murmured as he hunched up protecting himself from the flying glass. As the noise ceased, the two men got to their feet slowly, their hands in the air. "Thank you kindly," Fraser leaned forward as he waved the weapon in their direction. 

The ballroom doors suddenly burst open and Welsh and detectives of the 18th and 27th precincts burst in, guns drawn. Huey, Dewey and Welsh rushed forward grabbing the two men and hustling them outside to waiting patrol vehicles. Officers of the 18th precinct hurried over to assist the Mayor and David with the final perpetrator. 

Fraser looked down at Ray, who had his eyes closed, breathing hard. "Ray. Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. 

Ray opened his eyes focusing on Fraser's face. "I'm good," he nodded holding his left hand out. "Just a few more bruises. And my shoulder aches again," he flexed his right shoulder wincing slightly. "But I'll live," he grinned. 

"Good," Fraser hauled him to his feet. "Of course you will have to arrest me now." 

"What?" Ray pulled a face as he shook his head not entirely sure he had heard his partner correctly. 

"Well," Fraser glanced sideways at Ray. "I did discharge a weapon. And as you well know I am not licenced to carry at firearm in the United States." 

Ray shot Fraser another dirty look. "Gimme that," he snatched the weapon from Fraser's hand. He raised his eyes upwards. "Arrest you," he mumbled as he walked towards Lieutenant Welsh. "Freak." 

"But Ray," Fraser hurried after his partner. 

* * *

The ballroom was empty. Most of the guests had been taken to the hospital for a precautionary check-up. The Mayor and Lieutenant Welsh had given a press statement, and now all that was left was the clear up crew. Ray stood amongst the rubble of the chandeliers looking around him. He sighed as he brushed the dust of his dinner jacket. He looked around for Fraser, who had disappeared. "Probably got himself arrested," Ray thought to himself grinning. 

He was startled out of his reverie by crackling of glass underfoot. He looked up coming face to face with Jennifer. "Hello," she said with a smile. 

"Thought everyone had gone home," Ray mumbled. 

"David's waiting for me outside," she answered. "But I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"I'm good," he answered. "Occupational hazard," he unconsciously flexed his shoulder again. "Oh," he dug his hand in his pocket. "I thought you would like these back," he held up the pearl necklace. 

Jennifer beamed. "Oh Ray. Thank you," she took the necklace fingering the pearls. "They belonged to my mother. She gave them to me on my sixteenth birthday." She looked up smiling slightly. "You weren't going to call me, were you?" she accused softly. 

Ray flushed as he stared down at his shoes. "No," he mumbled. He looked up at her. "It aint you. Honest. It's just..... just that my Mum will always be Barbara Kowalski. No-one will ever replace her," he glanced down at his feet again. "And it wouldn't be fair to you...... to kid you any different." 

"Ray," she leaned forward tilting his head up so he was face to face with her again. "I do understand. I don't want to replace your mother," she smiled at him. "But I would like to be your friend. If you'll let me." She smiled at him again. "Perhaps I could write to you. Or you could visit me in England." 

Ray frowned. "I don't ....." he started to say. 

"No pressure," she held her hands up in mock surrender. "I promise." 

Ray regarded her for a moment. Mind made up. "OK," he smiled. "But let's take it slow. OK?" 

"Agreed," Jennifer said. 

"Would you like to get a ... a coffee?" Ray asked shyly. "David could come too. And we could find Fraser.... wherever he has got too," Ray babbled nervously. 

"I would like that very much," Jennifer smiled again. "You can tell me all about yourself. And I would love to know more about your friend and his wolf," she said as she walked towards the door. 

"How long you got?" Ray grinned as he followed her to the door. He shyly took her hand in his. "Because Fraser's kinda good at long stories." 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End Past Tense by Linda Hughes:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
